Ino X Asuma
by Eralda
Summary: Ino's first kiss.


**This is my first story with Ino and Asuma paring. Hope you like them :)**

**A/N:Ino andHinata just got in Anbu, and live together since they madeJounins.**

**And my next one shot is going to be a Gaara and Sakura as some of my review asked me to do that paring. Anyway, I hope you give me some more ideas of what kind of parings you want for my future one shots. **

**Also I will up date my other story soon so plz bare with me **

**Ino's First Kiss**

**By Eralda**

**Ino & Asuma paring**

Dear Diary

I feel really bad for Hinata she really likes Naruto and I can't believe that the idiot can't see it. She's fancied him like forever, for as long as I can remember, she has wanted him and he's never even given her a second glance. I can't believe that she actually likes him, that he has her completely under his spell, but then again how can I talk after I started to like my teacher.

I was shocked when he came over and said "Hi" to me and Hinata. Me and Hinata had just started Anbu. (We have to get up 5am every morning to do our chores and make the long journey to the HQ, but it was still better than been a Jounin). He had known me for 11 years since I was 12.

"Congratulation's on becoming a Anbu you two" Asuma said taking a long deep puff from his cigarette.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei" I said as my eyes scanning Asuma in his Anbu uniform, when an annoying voice called out.

"oiieeee Asuma?" Naruto said coming up to the three of us. "Hey" he said as he reached us.

"Hey Naruto" Asuma greeted him as I just nodded to him; Hinata stayed quiet and was trying to gather up the courage to say hi back.

Anyway when Hinata plucked up the courage to say "Hi" he blanked her like she didn't even exist. Naruto was only interested in talking to Asuma; I have never felt as embarrassed for any one as I did for Hinata at that moment. I mean, I was used to him and his stupidity but this was a bit too much.

But truth be tolled what he did, isn't anywhere near as bad as what I've have done to people in the past. There's this saying that two wrongs don't make a right, evidentially not in my case! For someone who is supposedly so intelligent I can't believe that I've been so stupid!

I think Asuma noticed my anger, that's why he stopped Naruto and took me by my arm and dragged me down stairs and away from HQ, to our old training ground.

"Calm down Ino, we need Naruto for the up coming mission." Asuma said.

"I am calm Asuma-sensei" I said sighted, then I noticed his eyes on me, and the way he was looking at me, let me tell you that it was not a way a teacher would look at a student, my hart skipped a beet, then I came to my senses, what was I doing thinking, maybe I am reading to much in to it.

There was no way that Asuma- sensei was interested in me and if he did, I would not have a clue as to why Asuma took such an interest in me; I mean I'm not exactly Kureani or the proper house wife or even the all strong female Anbu's type he usually goes for. Ok, I'm not unattractive but I'm no supermodel and I'm certainly not A' list material.

"Stop"

"Mmmmmm?" I asked confusedly.

"Stop calling me sensei"

"But sensei" I was shocked to say the very least when he asked that of me.

"I said stop" he replied with a harsh voice, "just call me Asuma" he said softening up.

I nodded my head "O...okay" I stammered out, not sure to what exactly I was agreeing to.

He took a cigarette from his pocket and light it up, he took a few puffs. "My friend Genma is having a party, and I don't have a date so I was just wandering if you want to come with me?" There, right there and then out of blue he asked me out.

Asuma had asked me to go out with him on a party, I mean he was one of the big mans on the campus, good looking, great body, funny, intelligent, popular and captain of one of the Biggest Anbu teams, he was in fact one of the most populate guys and every girl's dream date.

I just stood there trying to absorb every word he was saying, every expression upon his handsome face. When he noticed my hesitation he added "but if you can't that'…"

I told him that "I would love to go", and I put on a smiled at my face "so what time should we meet?".

"How about 8:30, what do you think?" he asked me smiling back.

"I that's fine by me"

"Ok then I'll pick you up at 8:30" Asuma bend down and kissed me on my cheek and puffed away.

I just stood there like time had stopped and then I lifted my hand to place it on my cheek that Asuma had just kissed me, and then a smile, a very big smile was placed on my face, I happily turned to go back to HQ.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When we arrived at Genma's house, the party had already started and there where a lot's off people drinking, chatting, kissing, dancing and there, right there, I nearly fainted of what had I had just witness, there was Sakura dancing and guess with who she was dancing with, no other then the one and only copy nin him self, then I smiled

"_I guess I am not the only one with that problem then?" _I thought to my self as I looked up to Asuma who was looking at me in return, then all of sudden, he took my hand in to his and led me onto the dance floor.

As we danced together I could feel every pair of eyes upon us, I let my head rest against his muscular chest. I was petrified of what he thought of me and what his friends thought too, but been right here in his arms I let everything go.

I liked the way he made me feel as he wrapped me tightly in his arms and held me close as we swayed in time with the music. I breathed in the warm sent of his expensive cologne and felt for the first time that I belonged.

I have always prided myself on being different and not doing things just because everyone else was doing them. I wear what I like, say what I like and do what I like, sometimes I'm pretty mainstream and other times I'm not. I'm not exactly an avid rule breaker so I wouldn't call myself a rebel; I only break the rules if I don't agree with them. I'd like to think that most people respect and admire me because I dare to be different, with me what you see is what you get, I have no hidden agenda's and I am what I am and if you don't like me it's your loss!

It made me feel like a hypocrite because all of a sudden I wanted to be liked by this guy to belong to his world and to be 'in'. If that doesn't make me a bad person what happened next did...

As the Party ended Asuma offered to walk me home, I agreed and we both left strait away after saying goodbye to the people, the walk home was absolutely brilliant we talked about different thing, like the past the present and the future, he made a lot of jocks too, which had me laughed till I could not breath.

As the walk came to a end, he asked me if I had fun which I of curse replied that it was one of the best because he was around and then he asked me if he could take me out sometime and in my moment of weakness I said yes.

He bent his head as I looked up at him and smiled, as he smiled I felt my knees go weak and my insides turn to jelly with longing. My heart was hammering as his lips gently brushed mine. Sparks of attraction and sudden desire passed between us as his lips warm and firm pressed against mine once more. I let myself go, I had never imagined that I could feel like this, warm and fuzzy inside and completely relaxed. I parted my lips slightly and began to respond, to our kiss deepening as his tongue gently explored my mouth, his hand was stroking my cheek and my hair and I wound my arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer. I

Wanted this feeling to last forever, at that moment I would have done anything for him, I so badly need him to satisfy the flames of passion he had ignited within me. I suppose that's how every ones first kiss should be like something out of one of those romantic novels that I always reading. Like basking in sunlight or floating upon a fluffy white cloud, perfect and that is what it was.

As we reluctantly broke away from each other I noticed what I had done and turned my head to the side in embarrassment, As my eyes lifted to look at him I was stunned to say, the last thing I expected of seen was a smile on his face,

"I hope this can happen again and there are no regrets about this kiss," he said before kissing me quickly again and puffing away.

I was shocked and frozen to the spot, the scene was replaying in my mind of what had happened a few seconds and touched my lips, and then I smiled.

I know for certain that my first kiss has changed things between the two of us forever. As do we have a future? Only time can tell. After all it was just a kiss wasn't it?

* * *

**Hope you lot liked it and please give me some more ideas of what kind of parings you want for my future one shots. **

**Lots of love Eralda**


End file.
